


Three Weeks

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American High School AU, Angst and shit, M for later chapters, M/M, more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata only gets three weeks with Kageyama after an accidental bump-into at the homecoming dance. What happens next...well, he wasn't expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this fic is based very loosely off of something that happened to me because I can't find any other way to cope with my feelings so here. Enjoy!

_Can you see him? Can you see him?_

Feet shuffled through the hallway.

_Ooh, there he is~ he looks good today, he must have just worked out~_

As Hinata thought these things about a certain boy he'd been crushing on--hard--he was roughly shoved aside by a senior. He scowled and kept walking through the crowded hallway, trying to catch up to the raven hair peeking through the crowd, but he was gone.

The ginger sighed in defeat when he made it to his classroom without any luck of seeing the boy in his class. He took a seat near the window and set his things down, preparing himself for his first day of school as a sophomore. He pulled out a notebook and started doodling volleyballs, drawing out plays, all the while ignoring the mindless chatter happening around him.

The boy he had been chasing down in the hallway, Kageyama Tobio, rushed into the room at the last minute, mumbling an excuse of getting lost. The teacher gave him a light scolding but didn't think much more of it because after all, it was only the first day of school.

By then, the only seat available was the one kitty-corner to Hinata's. Kageyama sat down and buried his head in his black hoodie sleeve, eyes slightly bloodshot. He looked nervous, but Hinata couldn't imagine why. Kageyama Tobio was easily the coolest boy in their grade. His intimidating aura radiated off of him like heat off a burning flame, and boy was he _hot_. Hinata's eyes scanned his body from his hunched back to his slightly messy hair to his worn-out sneakers.

Hinata's mind wandered. Oh, how he ached to be wrapped in Kageyama's muscular arms. How he wanted so badly to melt into his body. But someone that hot isn't just "gay". Someone that hot is either too gay for Hinata or too straight. He wasn't sure which hurt more; after all, he had been rejected in both ways.

Hinata soon realized that nearly everyone in the class was looking at him. "Hinata Shouyou," the teacher called again, looking around the classroom as he took role.

"Oh, here," Hinata waved his hand and the teacher just shook his head.

"Pay attention, Hinata."

Some petty sophomore girls giggled at Hinata while he hid his head in embarrassment. He peeked over his arms laying on his desk and noticed Kageyama giving him a weird look; even as the teacher called his name, he gave his noise to say he wasn't absent and kept his eyes glued to Hinata. Hinata's cheeks heated up as their gaze met for a split second, but it was gone so fast the ginger wondered if it had even happened.

The first lesson was nothing important; it was mainly reviewing how the year would go, the grading scale, and what to expect. Hinata didn't pay attention for most of it, instead he caught up on his unrealistic fantasies while trying not to fall asleep. Kageyama Tobio was flat-out asleep, one arm dangling off his desk while the other supported his head. He didn't wake up until the bell rang.

The ringing bell startled Hinata out of his daydreams and he hurried to shove his notebook into his backpack while Kageyama jolted awake. He rubbed his eye sleepily and his bedhead fell down in front of his face in such a way that Hinata wondered if 'I Woke Up Like This' was an actual, real thing that could happen. He was trying to rush out the door but felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed. Turning around, he looked up at Kageyama with a soft smile. "Y-yeah?" he squeaked out nervously.

"You like volleyball?" Kageyama asked, sleep evident in his husky voice.

"U-um, yeah!" Hinata nodded excitedly. "I play for the local travel team!"

"Oh," and that was it. Kageyama was shoving himself through the door to get to his next class on time.

Hinata's heart fluttered. His crush noticed him.

Try as he might to not squeal like a little girl, a little sound escaped his mouth that he covered quite well with a cough. Hinata's homeroom teacher gave him a weird look and Hinata rubbed his neck sheepishly before darting out of the room, barely making it to his next class on time.

***

Two weeks into the school year, the amount of talk of homecoming almost made Shouyou want to drop out. It's all the girls could talk about; where they were getting their hair done or what dress they were going to wear seemed more important to all of them than the dance itself. Who they were going with for most of them was still undecided because they were waiting to be asked by that 'special someone'. Hinata half-hoped for the sake of the girls' hearts that none of them were waiting on an invitation from him; he had his eyes on someone else.

Kageyama was late for the third time that week. His messy hair fell perfectly in front of his face and he almost looked scarier than usual. Hinata watched him sit down, pull out his notebook for notes, and proceed to use it as a cushion. He noticed the back of Kageyama's sweatshirt read his name and a number and began to wonder what sport it was that his crush played. Maybe he was a soccer player? Or maybe basketball? While he went through the list of sports his school hosted in his head he noticed that a few girls who sat near the front were whispering and giggling and looking right at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and lowered his head until it was resting on his arms. He must not have gotten enough sleep the previous night, because he soon found himself waking up to a boy shaking his shoulder rather violently.

"E-eh?" he mumbled, looking up sleepily at Kageyama. "What time is it?"

"Time for your next class," Kageyama said with a glare. "Teacher told me to wake you up. At least learn to wake up with the bell, dumbass."

"S-sorry," he muttered, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulders. They weren't the last two in the room; the group of girls still sat at the front, getting ready slowly so they had time to talk about their homecoming plans.

As the two got out into the hallway, Kageyama let out an audible groan. "Don't you hate all this homecoming shit?" he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I-I guess," Hinata shrugged. "I mean, I'm going to go to the game and the dance and--"

"Well, yeah, so am I, but the _girls_ ," Kageyama glanced down at Hinata. "They're all so...annoying."

"They're just excited," and he didn't know why he was defending the girls, because frankly he couldn't stand them either.

"You know, a girl in my history class is planning to see if you'll ask her to homecoming."

"Oh?" Hinata's chest felt heavy.

"Yeah. Want me to get her off your hands for you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Well, I was planning on asking her, honestly." The minute bell rang. Tobio groaned as kids started running to get to their classroom on time. "Look, you won't mind will you? Thanks. I've gotta go, my math teacher will kill me if I'm late again. See you around, dumbass." With that, Kageyama joined the crowds of people running through the halls to get to their class on time.

Confused at what had just happened, Hinata stumbled into the bathroom to allow himself time to comprehend the situation at hand. He listened to the bell signalling the start of second period and almost decided school was worth it. However, he was soon sneaking across the school grounds and on his bike, pedaling as fast as he could to get home.

Kageyama Tobio wanted to see Hinata at the dance.

Kageyama. Tobio.

Kageyama _fucking_  Tobio.

"God, would I like to be his."


End file.
